Whitbee's Candy Bash V: The Candied Conjuring
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect candy and trade them at the Bizarre Bazaar to receive rewards. Candy needed to be collected and traded at the Bizarre Bazaar. Each reward required a certain amount of candies to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. Prizes with double asterisk ** indicate that the dragon is not to be purchased directly, but needs to be evolved from a base dragon. What is the Whitbee's Candy Bash V: The Candied Conjuring Event? Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringLoadingScreen.png|Event Loading Screen 's objective was to collect candy. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Bizarre Bazaar, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Prize Completion When enough candies were collected, they were able to be used at the Bizarre Bazaar for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Candies *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily candies. *Buying candies does not count toward your daily candies limit. *The daily candies limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days. Special Visitors When there is a pumpkin decoration on the Visitors icon, there are Whitbee and pumpkins in the park. Whitbee scatters 5 pumpkins every 4 hours, up to a maximum of 15 pumpkins per day. Whitbee himself may show up in the park up to 3 times a day. If clicked on, the pumpkins will grant 10 on regular day / 20 on double, and 1,000. Whitbee grants 25 on regular day / 50 on double, and 25,000, with a chance of a Summoning Chest. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 1.png|Part 1 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 2.png|Part 2 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 3.png|Part 3 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 4.png|Part 4 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 5.png|Part 5 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 6.png|Part 6 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 7.png|Part 7 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 8.png|Part 8 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 9.png|Part 9 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 10.png|Part 10 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 11.png|Part 11 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 12.png|Part 12 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 13.png|Part 13 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 14.png|Part 14 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVTheCandiedConjuringFAQ-Part 15.png|Part 15 Gallery Notes *The began on October 12, 2018 and ended on November 7, 2018. ** The candy collection ran through November 4th, 2018, and concluded on November 5th at the daily reset. The Bizarre Bazaar remained open for two additional days and closed on November 7, 2018 daily reset. *A new way of obtaining dragons by evolving a base dragon was introduced during . *The Day and Night prize tiers and the games in the Ghoulish Game Gallery would switch availability every 6 hours. **On October 19, 2018, the games in the Ghoulish Game Gallery swapped places to Wheel of Chance for Day and Dragon Drop for Night. **On October 26, 2018, the games in the Ghoulish Game Gallery swapped places again back to Dragon Drop for Day and Wheel of Chance for Night. **On November 2, 2018, the games in the Ghoulish Game Gallery swapped places again to Wheel of Chance for Day and Dragon Drop for Night. *On October 19, 2018 a new Ghostly dragon category was added to the Dragonarium with the Ghostly Fire Dragon from the Haunted prize tier. *On October 13, 2018 Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of candies from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of candies. This was a promotion and only lasted for 48 hours. **On October 18, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On October 23, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On October 27, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On November 3, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. Category:Events